


destiny denial 1: reality

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Series: destiny denial [1]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hallucinations, M/M, Memory Loss, Not A Fix-It, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, there is no happy ending in dragon's dogma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: savan is dead and salde knows it. but something still troubles his mind.(this is a fan comic)
Relationships: Salde/Savan (Dragon's Dogma)
Series: destiny denial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. reality




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
